


It’s Nothing New

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, This is pure angst, im so sorry in advanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: If I keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you.





	It’s Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> God I feel like I’ve betrayed myself by writing an angst central trimberly fic
> 
> Pay very close attention or you’ll be hella confused.
> 
> Also, listen to Eyes Closed (Stripped) by Halsey

A harsh exhale leaves Kimberly's lungs as her back lands on the bed, immediately replaced with a groan as a body climbs on top of her, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. Kimberly's response is instant, her eyes falling shut and her hands grabbing the girl's neck, pulling her into her body. The kiss is desperate, hungry, needy; everything Kim needs to pretend like she's okay with this.

The girl above her's hand moves to her hip, dipping beneath her body and grasping at her lower back. Kim's back arches into her, groaning slightly into her mouth, letting her take control. 

She's done this so many times with so many different people, knows exactly what to do, exactly when to let a little moan slip, when to keen into their touch, to make the other person think that they're in control. It's second nature at this point, a game; one that she can't stop playing even if she wanted to.

The girl moves her lips to Kim's neck, causing the short haired brunette to keen against her mouth, against the tongue lavishing her neck, against the girl's body. The girl's hands slip beneath Kim's shirt, tugging it up and over her head before hastily capturing Kim's lips again, both girl's moaning into the kiss. Kim makes quick work of the other girl's shirt, and Kim's bra is quick to follow it.

Kim groans when the other girl's tongue swirls around her nipple, her spine tingling at the sensation.

"You like that?" The girl asks, but her voice is all wrong. Too rich, too husky, not high enough. So Kim quickly grabs her face and pulls her into a harsh kiss, desperate to get the girl to stay quiet, to not break Kim’s sanctuary in her mind.

But her lips are too big, too plush against Kim's own. They aren't shaped the way they should be, don't move in sync with Kim's like they should. She nibbles at Kim's lips but it's not in the right spots, not the spots that make her whine and pant, so Kim shoves her down towards her chest again, let's her have her way. 

Her eyes are still closed, inwardly frowning at how the mouth at her breast doesn't know where to bite, where to suck, where to lick to make Kim melt into her arms. It's frustrating, but Kim pretends it isn't, acting like everything is fine, playing into the part like she always does.

The girl comes back up to Kim's face, capturing her lips again in a hungry kiss as her hands fumble with the belt of her jeans. Kim wants this to be right, to _feel_ right, but the details are all fuzzy, all _wrong_. The girl's hands are too bulky, missing that delicate touch that they should have with Kim's body. 

The short haired brunette runs her hands down the girl's chest, frowning inwardly again. Her chest is too flat, too hard, nowhere near as full and plush as it should be. The girl's pants are off, Kim's following behind rather quickly, and Kim moves to dig her hands into the girl's hair.

Her hair is too short, missing the long length it should have, missing the silky feeling it should have between her fingers. Kim's fantasy in her head is crumbling and she feels the girl in her arms pull back and Kim opens her eyes and-

The man above her smiles slightly, as though trying to comfort her into a false sense of security. Kim has to swallow the bile in her throat, flashing a forced smile in his direction before letting her eyes fall shut again.

His lips come in contact with her neck, but Kim pretends they’re smaller, softer, gentler. His short locks are in her hands, but Kim pretends they’re longer, smoother. Pretends they smell like coconut and sunshine rather than cheap shampoo and axe. His chest presses against hers, but Kim pretends it’s softer, pretends it’s not as hard, covered in soft mounds of flesh rather than rock hard muscle.

“Gonna make you feel good,” he husks into her ear, but Kimberly pretends the voice is softer, higher pitched, and filled with an emotion Kim desperately wishes she could hear in that voice again.

The guy above her will never know she’s thinking of someone else while he tries to bring her to a height she’ll never reach again. He’ll never know that the only way she can reach any sort of high is by pretending he’s someone that he’s not. None of her hookups ever realize, none of them will ever know.

She might be with a man tonight, but Kim is convinced that if she keeps her eyes closed, she can almost picture the man above her looking like someone else. _Feeling_ like someone else. 

Like Trini.


End file.
